


Cuidado, Por Tanto, Con El Géminis

by Pausa07



Series: Para Un Diamante Es Una Cosa Maravillosa [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Acabo De Descubrir Que Eso Es Una Etiqueta Y Por Dios Que Voy A Usarla, Brotherly Angst, Dissociation, Gemsong, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Neurotípico Gema No Es Neurotípico Humano, Nonbinary Steven Universe, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spanish Translation, Steven Universe Tiene TEPT – Trastorno de Estrés Post Traumático, steven es una fusión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pausa07/pseuds/Pausa07
Summary: Cuando Steven se muda de vuelta con Greg y las Gemas, Greg aprende dos cosas.Primero: Técnicamente, tiene dos hijos.Segundo: Casi pierde a ambos a los 14.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Crystal Gems & Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Pink Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Steven Universe
Series: Para Un Diamante Es Una Cosa Maravillosa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990963
Kudos: 6





	1. Estoy Perdido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Beware, Therefore, The Gemini.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526127) by [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo). 



> Este trabajo es parte de una serie. Por favor, lee la serie para contexto completo y entendimiento.
> 
> Traducción Autorizada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven tiene una mala noche.

* * *

Greg aprende un montón de cosas sobre su hijo cuando se muda de vuelta al Templo.

Steven desaparece a veces.

No es un desaparecer del tipo de huir. Él solo está... allí un día y se fue al siguiente. Él te responderá los mensajes si alguien pregunta por él, pero aún se habrá ido. Tal vez un día, tal vez una semana, y cuando regrese no ofrecerá decir a dónde fue a menos que alguien pregunte primero. Y el lugar al que fue podría haber sido literalmente en cualquier lugar: Spacetries, Noruega, Homeworld- _literalmente_ en cualquier lugar al alcance de su vasto imperio. Su existencia es una marea oceánica- siempre destinada a irse, siempre destinada a regresar, siempre de alguna manera _presente_ sin importar cuán lejos esté.

(Tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal, al principio).

Steven es un madrugador.

Greg no duerme hasta tarde de ninguna manera. Pero no importa a qué hora se despierte, Steven siempre está allí primero ya con los comienzos de un desayuno y, a veces, deja que Greg lo ayude a prepararlo.

(No salió de su habitación del templo hasta la una en punto ese día).

Steven es muy ordenado.

Limpia la más mínima suciedad en el momento exacto en que se manifiesta. Dobla la ropa en cuadrados perfectos. Su ropa está inmaculada. Lava los platos _mientras_ cocina, así de controlada tiene la situación.

(No llevaba su chaleco, ni su pequeña corbata. Su camisa estaba mal abrochada y sus rizos rosados estaban medio desmarañados esporádicamente alrededor de su cabeza).

Steven es muy silencioso.

Cuando camina, sus pasos son casi perfectamente silenciosos, aunque es del tamaño de Bistmuth. Cuando revuelve las ollas o las bebidas en sus tazas, no hay ni un rasguño ni un tintineo audible.

(Sus pasos son tan silenciosos ese día que es como si sus pies no estuvieran tocando el suelo en absoluto. Como si estuviera caminando en el aire).

Steven a veces no habla.

Sonreirá, saludará, hará gestos y chirriará, y se ocupará de sus asuntos sin una sola palabra real. Una vez no habló durante todo un día, y cuando finalmente dijo "Buenas noches, papá", casi le da un infarto a dicho papá. Greg no está seguro de si esto es nuevo o si su hijo fue así todo el tiempo.

(Estaba hablando solo en el momento en que salió por la puerta).

Steven siempre saluda.

Incluso si está ocupado. Si te ve, sonreirá, dirá "buenos días", y si está demasiado absorto en una conversación, o simplemente en uno de esos estados de ánimo silenciosos, al menos echará un breve vistazo amistoso antes de seguir adelante con su día.

Ni siquiera ha mirado en dirección a Greg. Se mueve con toda la intención y la conciencia de un robot mientras se sirve mecánicamente una taza de jugo de fruta, apoyándose contra la encimera mientras lo bebe sin pensarlo con una lentitud agónicamente mesurada.

Las garras blancas de sus dedos dan clics temblorosos y entrecortados contra la baldosa.

Las garras blancas de sus dedos dan clics temblorosos y entrecortados contra la taza.

— _Comando ejecutar el programa de integración de la matriz de diagnóstico faceta pd-1 pabellón-1b inconcluso_ —su canción murmura, plana y vacilante, la taza vacía en sus manos comienza a temblar, — _comando ejecutar el programa de integración de la matriz de diagnóstico-_

Greg toma la taza de sus manos temblorosas y el cuerpo completo de Steven se _pasma_ ante el contacto repentino, los ojos de diamante _(y no era eso otra cosa a la cual acostumbrarse)_ enfocándose repentinamente en una visión de túnel.

—Oh —trastabilla su hijo, más canción que voz. —Hola, padre.

—Steven —dice Greg lentamente, tomando las manos de su hijo, —creo que necesitas sentarte.

Steven es más alto, más ancho, más grande- _más fuerte_ que su viejo, frágil y humano padre. Pero se deja llevar sin ninguna resistencia al sillón. Su piel ya rosa clara tiene una palidez preocupantemente humana, y cuando Greg lleva una mano a la cara de Steven, hay un matiz febril.

Para una Gema, el cuerpo y la mente son lo mismo. Si Steven está empezando a tener fiebre, o su cerebro está en un lugar _realmente_ malo, o en realidad se ha enfermado a sí mismo.

Y Steven _nunca_ se enferma.

—Vamos hijo —le da un codazo. —Háblame.

**—Sten se ha ido.**

Es la voz de su hijo- es _su_ voz, ¿no?, de quién más podría ser- pero está... _mal_. Extraña. Un tono bajo y plano, como una sola nota sostenida.

— **Sten se ha ido** —e incluso su rostro está casi congelado en el tiempo, un shock traumatizado en sus ojos muy abiertos en desacuerdo con la creciente confusión y pánico entretejidos en su canción. — **No puedo encontrarlo.**

—¿Sten? ¿De quién estás hablando? Steven, estás-

— **No Steven. No sin Sten.** —Apenas ha respirado todo este tiempo, pero ahora lo está, con jadeos entrecortados que no toman ni una pizca de aire. **—¿Sten? Mío, mi Sten, mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mi-**

—Steven, no tienes ningún sentido, por favor, más lento-

**—¿Dónde está mi hermano?**

Y de alguna manera, a pesar de todo el timbre de esta canción que grita en los oídos de Gregs, esta voz de repente es muy pequeña.

Tan, tan pequeña.

— **Por favor** —suplica la misteriosa canción, de la forma en que solo un niño puede hacerlo- de la forma en que Steven lo hacía cuando era joven y tan, tan pequeño, y Greg era ni más ni menos que el mundo entero. — **Por favor, él morirá sin mí. Lo necesito, por favor, yo- yo- yo- yo- yo- yo-**

Y Greg lo toma en sus brazos.

Él es demasiado pequeño para abarcarlo completamente. Es demasiado pequeño ahora para tomar a este niño (ya no un niño, pero sigue siendo _su_ niño, siempre suyo) en sus brazos y protegerlo con su abrazo como si su sola presencia pudiera sostener nada más ni menos que el mundo entero.

Pero, no obstante, puede alcanzar.

Puede extender las manos y apoyar la cabeza de su hijo sobre su hombro.

—Está bien, hijo. Está bien.

— **No soy Steven** —murmura la voz en su hombro.

—Sigues siendo mi hijo. —Pasa una mano por el rizo del cabello de su hijo. Esto, al menos, no ha cambiado. —Pero si no eres Steven, supongo que no nos conocemos. ¿Te importaría presentarte al viejo querido Papá?

— **Yo-** —la canción de la voz atrapa estática y el chirrido de cuerdas orquestales desafinadas. — **Vendan. Yo soy...** — se agarra la ropa, la abertura hecha alrededor de su gema. **—... mitad.**

Hay un pensamiento girando en la mente de Greg, pero- no. No podía. No podía ser correcto. —¿Y Sten?

— **Mitad. Mío.** —Su canción se vuelve a trabar, vacilando. — **De ti.**

Mitad. Mitades. Habla como si fuera una-

—Fusión —respira, y apenas se lo cree, pero ¿qué más podría ser? —Eres una _fusión_.

— **Por favor, lo necesito-** — su canción se rompe como un sollozo ahogado. **—Lo necesito a él.**

—¿Cómo lo perdiste? ¿Tú-

_Por favor. Por favor, morirá sin mí-_

—¿Se desfusionaron?

— **Yo- yo- yo- —** Su canción falla en un bucle. — **No lo sé.**

—Bueno, averigüémoslo. ¿Cómo se ve Sten?

— **... Humano.**

—¿Y cómo te verías sin fusionar?

**—... Rosa. Brillante.**

—Bueno... —Greg sostiene su teléfono, con la cámara encendida. —Todavía te _pareces_ a Steven.

Y Steven- no, _Vendan_ , ve el rostro de Steven mirándolo a través de la cámara, pasando una mano por su propio rostro, deteniéndose en sus ojos (aunque eran de diamantes, son marrones y oscuros y _humanos_ \- ¿los de Sten, tal vez?) Y todas las pecas imperfectas dispersas que cubrían su propio cuerpo.

—¿Ves? No lo perdiste. Todavía está allí.

— **Oh.** —Apenas hay una pizca de emoción en su rostro, pero parece tan _perdido_. — **Entonces, ¿por qué está tan silencioso?**

—Tal vez... él pensó que te había perdido _a ti_. Y retrocedió en tus cabezas, tratando de encontrarte. Y apuesto a que se está entrando en pánico como tú. Entonces, ¿por qué no le dices que todavía estás aquí?

— **Si.** —Un poco de tensión en el rostro de Vendan se levanta, y mira la vieja tela del desgastado sofá. — **Gracias.**

—En cualquier momento, hijo. —Se mueve torpemente en su asiento. —¿Quieres que retroceda por esto?

— **Por favor no te vayas** — _Por favor no me dejes._

—Está bien. Lo que necesites, Vendan. Estoy aquí. —Greg echa la cabeza de su hijo de vuelta sobre sus hombros. —Estoy aquí.

Su hijo asiente, apenas, y el tenso temblor de su cuerpo se desvanece, poco a poco.

Después de un rato, comienza a respirar realmente otra vez.

Una mano con garras se levanta y se flexiona en el suéter de Greg.

_—¿Greg?_ —Susurra una canción casi Steven, casi Vendan, algo suave y vacilante. _—¿Que estás..._

—No me llames _Greg_ , jovencito. Soy tu condenado papá, Sten, no importa lo fuera de lugar que estés.

Y su hijo _ríe_. Una risa tartamuda y con hipo que salta de la jaula de su boca y nunca se detiene, fluyendo hacia un sonido bajo y burbujeante tan atemporal que Greg ya no escucha a Rose cada vez que sucede.

— _Estrellas arriba_ , papá —se ríe Steven, sin aliento y conmocionado y finalmente, completamente él mismo, —ten algo de tacto.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Like A Word, A Sound, A Song (Como Una Palabra, Un Sonido, Una Canción)_ es una historia no lineal. El capítulo _The Drinking Song (La Canción de Beber)_ alude a Greg sabiendo sobre Sten y Vendan, tiene lugar después de SU:F y _Country Warps (Portales del Campo)_


	2. Pero Quiero Que Sepas Que Podrías Conocerme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven tiene un mejor día.

* * *

Las Crystal Gems esperan en el Templo, convocadas por un solo código.

93-B.

Una citación formal que no es de emergencia por Asteria Diamond. Un interrogatorio, por así decirlo.

Aunque con qué propósito, las Gemas no lo sabían. Sin embargo, Connie y Greg parecían hacerlo, aunque no dijeron nada, simplemente esperando en un silencio simpático.

La puerta del templo de Steven se abre como los pétalos de una rosa. Sale con botellas de icor de Diamante y se sobresalta, solo un poco, por la pequeña multitud en la casa.

—Uh... —Bismuth duda, —¿Steven? ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—No mucho, es solo trabajo de preparación. —Camina hacia la encimera de la cocina con una suavidad coreografiada que claramente no siente y comienza a combinar una mezcla.

Bismuth no sabe mucho sobre la nueva tendencia de mezcla de Diamantes. Ella solo conocía los conceptos básicos a través de la ósmosis, sentándose a través de las apasionadas peroratas de Peridot acerca de cómo _esta_ vez había encontrado la mezcla óptima de amarillo y rosa para una máxima productividad, y que la eventual disipación de estrés se fuera al diablo.

Rosa, amarillo, azul y blanco, en proporciones descendentes. Él vierte un poco en una pipa que se nubla, su boca tiene la forma del eco irónico de cierto dragón que abrió el frente de esta misma casa hace casi un año.

—En serio, Steven —ella presiona, —¿qué está pasando?

—¡Si! —Peridot ladra. —¡Y por qué hiciste una nueva receta sin decírmelo!

—Tendrá sentido en un minuto —él insiste, aunque un poco nerviosamente. —¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

Había sido una petición extraña. Una herramienta para separar fusiones sin dolor, en caso de una fusión tóxica, insegura o lesionada que no podría o no se separaría de forma segura por sí sola. Era una idea con la que ella y Peridot ya habían estado juguetenado antes de que Steven la mencionara, y funcionó suficientemente bien. Su forma era rudimentaria para su propósito- más o menos un bastón bidón-amañado. Este prototipo se había hecho para funcionar por sobre la estética, una mera prueba de concepto.

Tomó el no-del-todo-bastón en sus manos.

—Eh, ¿Garnet? —él pregunta. —Quizás quieras dar un paso atrás.

Sostiene el bastón en posición vertical, y antes de que Bismuth pueda preguntarse _qué en las galaxias está pensando_ , él lo activa y lo golpea contra el suelo.

Hay un destello de luz detrás de los ojos de todos que apenas dura un segundo.

Hay dos Stevens sosteniendo el bastón.

Uno es como una aparición. Un eco del Steven que conocen ahora. Él es rosado, de la forma en que Steven está en su forma habitual, pero los tonos de _esta_ forma están ligeramente incorrectos- su piel es un poco más pálida, su cabello un poco más oscuro. Su cuerpo da un resplandor frío y brusco, y sus brillantes ojos de diamante tienen un rosa tan vivo que bordea el rojo. Su forma tiene una canción constante y resonante, y su rostro está en blanco, atento.

El otro parece... _humano_. Un eco de un Steven del pasado- la forma en que podría haber crecido si solo hubiera sido humano. Pero tiene un tono gris y sin sangre. Sus dedos tienen garras de Gema, sus dientes son los dientes de Gema, y cuando ella mira sus ojos oscuros, ve diamantes en ellos. Hay un cansancio establecido en su cuerpo, y se apoya en el bastón como si fuera lo único que lo mantiene de pie.

(La abertura de diamante en el vientre de su ropa no tiene una gema).

El Steven rosado se mantiene atento hasta que el “humano” se lleva la pipa a la boca y absorbe la nube de su mezcla. La palidez medio muerta no abandona su cuerpo, pero se inclina un poco menos dependientemente del bastón, sus ojos afilados, nerviosos, casi calculadores mientras asimila la conmoción silenciosa de las Gemas.

—Yo no- —Garnet desvanece su visera, sus tres ojos unificados en una expresión completamente atónita. —¿Qué es- yo no- nunca había _Visto_ esto antes... tú... eres...

—... eres la gema de Pink Diamond —titubea la canción de Pearl. —Eres... P-

— **Pink Diamond no existe.**

Pearl se congela.

Los ojos rosados de Steven van más allá de ella. — **Rose Quartz no existe.**

Su mirada es inexpresiva, inflexible, impasible. Pero su canción, por baja y Diamante que sea, no es cruel.

— ** _Ella_ no existe** —enfatiza.

—¿Todos van a pasar por alto el hecho —espeta Amethyst— que la gema de Steven está FUERA DE SU CUERPO?

Ante el repentino tono agudo de la canción de Amethyst, el “humano” Steven se estremece con fuerza, agarrándose la cabeza con un ahogado gruñido de dolor.

—Oh, estrellas —Amethyst retrocede, —¿estás bien? ¡No quería hacerte daño, Steven!

— _No Steven_ —susurra una tenue canción en respuesta. — _Lo siento._

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lapis. —¿Por qué tu gema está fuera de tu cuerpo? ¿Por qué te ves así? ¿Estás enfermo? —Su rostro se contrae de pánico. —¿Estas muriendo? —Su piel se colorea de ira, volviéndose hacia el Steven rosado. —¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡Regresa! Ayuda a Steven, tú-

Hay una inclinación nerviosa y acorralada en el rostro de Steven rosado, ojos moviéndose de ida y vuelta, y Bismuth tira de ella hacia atrás. —¡Oye! ¡No ayudas! Déjalos hablar.

— _Bismuth. Gracias._ —El “humano” Steven toma otra pequeña nube de su mezcla, estabilizándose a sí mismo. — _Yo- nosotros... no somos Steven. Solo sus mitades. Sten —_ se señala a sí mismo— _y Vendan_ —Toma la mano de su otro.

—Eres... una fusión —afirma Garnet vacilante, como una niña que espera ser corregida. —Steven es una fusión.

Sten tararea ante la hipótesis. — _No del todo. En teoría, sí, pero en la práctica..._

— **Estar separados es poco más que destrozados** —termina Vendan morbosamente. — **Morir. Desesperado. En piezas.**

Bueno, _eso_ mató el estado de ánimo.

Greg rompe nerviosamente el silencio. —Si eso es lo que se siente para ti... ¿es _seguro_ para ti estar así ahora mismo?

— _Oh estrellas, no_. —Sten arrastra las palabras con cansancio. — _La única razón por la que no me estoy muriendo en el piso en este momento es esta cosa_ —. Hace un gesto vago con la pipa nublada.

Vendan solo tararea vagamente de acuerdo.

— _En realidad, creo que este es el tiempo más largo que hemos estado desfusionados. ¿Creo? La última vez no fue... no fue..._ —comienza a quedarse dormido donde está parado, con una mirada brumosa en sus ojos.

—¿Sten? Connie llama su atención. —Estás desviándote.

_—¡Oh! Connie. Estás aquí._ —Él mira fijamente por un poco demasiado de tiempo. — _Tienes ojos realmente bonitos..._

Vendan rompe su breve silencio. — **Eso es suficiente. Ven aquí antes de que nos avergüences a los dos.**

Tira de Sten hacia él con un suave abrazo. Sten se inclina hacia el agarre y comienzan a girar lentamente.

Sobre un eje suave y un pulso de luz ascendente, Steven tropieza de vuelta a la existencia.

— _Oy vey_ , —murmura Steven vacilante, con la mano en la cabeza, —Eso no fue menos extraño que la _última vez_ que tuve que hacer eso.

Antes de que alguien pueda descifrar lo que quiere decir con _última vez_ , él da un paso, su cuerpo se inclina para caer. Lion ya está allí a su lado, apoyándolo hacia arriba. —Buen chico —elogia cansinamente. —Déjame... déjame sólo sentarme un minuto. —Se dirige al sofá, hundiéndose hasta que su cabeza medio descansa sobre el hombro de Connie.

Volviendo a sí mismo, dice —Está bien. Hagan sus 20 preguntas.

—¡Mi pregunta! —Corta Peridot. —Si no estar fusionado es como estar destrozado, ¿por qué no estabas entrando en pánico más duro?

—La mezcla hizo su trabajo. Evitó que Sten muriera, pero también lo mantuvo calmado. Los dos estamos como... ¿cargando con las emociones del otro? Si Sten está calmado, entonces Vendan está calmado. Si sucediera, como, en el campo o algo así, realmente seríamos una Gema destrozada.

—Genial. Mi turno. —Amethyst entrecierra los ojos. —¿Cuánto tiempo has sabido que eras una fusión?

Las otras Gemas la miran.

—¿Qué? ¡Ustedes saben cómo es con las fusiones, chicas! ¡Te olvidas de que eras cualquier otra cosa! Steven _nació_ fusionado, no podría haberlo sabido, ¿verdad?

Ella hace una pausa. Steven tiene una... mirada extraña en su rostro. —¿Steven?

— _Catorce_ —su canción suena distante. — _Yo tenía catorce años._

Catorce.

_Catorce_.

—En Homeworld. La cabeza de White. Ustedes estaban blanqueadas, y ella... —Se aferra a su gema. —... ella...

Sus ojos son distantes mientras su mano se extiende con gracia hacia arriba, garras ensanchándose.

—Nunca me di cuenta —dijo, sin una sola emoción en su rostro, —de lo grande que era mi gema hasta que la arrancó de mi.

Su mano cae, temblando.

La mano de Pearl estrangula su boca.

—Fuiste _tú_ — Bismuth se da cuenta. —La nave, el interior estaba hecho _pedazos_. Ese fuiste _tú_ , desfusionado.

—Como dije —su canción sonó plana, —una Gema destrozada. No existía nada más que mis piezas faltantes.

Por un rato, nadie dice nada.

—Yo estuve allí —admite Connie. —Tuve que cargar a Sten. Él no podía caminar solo, estaba demasiado herido. Ella simplemente lo dejó caer de su mano cuando tuvo lo que quería. Y... yo fui quien los nombró. Más tarde. Después de que todo terminó.

Una vez más, Greg extiende la mano y apoya la cabeza de su hijo en su hombro. Una vez más, Steven lo deja.

Lapis rompe el silencio.

—Voy a hacerlo —dice sombríamente. —Voy a volverme feral. Solo me manifestaré en Homeworld y asesinaré a un Diamante de verdad.

— _No lo hagas_ —llama Steven desde su posición amortiguada en el hombro de su padre. — _El papeleo me mataría._

—Tienes razón. —Ella se cruza de brazos con frustración. —Aunque todavía voy a estar enojada.

—Siempre me pregunté por qué eras tan bueno en la fusión —confesó Garnet. —Me alegro. Es bueno tener otro en el equipo.

—¡No me extraña que seas tan genial! —Peridot gritó. —¡Eres dos Stevens completos! ¡Puestos juntos para hacer un tercer, mejor Steven! ¡Eso es el doble de grandeza! ¡Triple de grandeza! ¡Grandeza 0.5!

—Todos se están tomando esto mejor de lo que esperaba —señala Steven con cautela.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que todas nos sentiremos horrorizadas por las implicaciones más tarde —tranquiliza Pearl sin ser tranquilizante.

—Acabamos de enterarnos de que hay más de ustedes para amar de lo que pensamos —Bismuth arrastra las palabras con facilidad. —¿Cómo podemos estar molestas por eso?

Y Steven se ríe. Una risa burbujeante y con hipo hecha de confusión y alivio y sorpresa y lágrimas.

Se ríe como la canción de las sonrisas llorosas, alegres, gemelas.

Se ríe como la danza de la luz de estrellas binarias bebés, balanceándose suavemente sobre su propio eje.

Se ríe como un dúo, tocado por un solo par perfecto de manos.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presentando- El Regreso Del Deeplore De La Hierba Alienígena

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta es una especie de secuela directa de _Country Warps, Take Me Home (Portales Del Campo, Llévenme a Casa)_


End file.
